The Beauty Contest
by Mist
Summary: The Mayor needs money, so to raise it he does a beauty contest. The prize is a day with..........read and find out!


The Talent Show  
  
Spin  
  
  
  
  
  
One Monday morining at City Hall, Mayor Winston was in frantic.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he yelled at Charlie, "I lost 25,000 dollars!!!"  
  
"Calm down sir," said Charlie, "It'll be all right."  
  
"No it's not!!" cried Mayor Winston, "We have to get the money before the people, ESPESIALLY the voters, find out."  
  
"Why don't we raise money?" asked Charlie.  
  
The Mayor froze.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said the Mayor, "Why hadn't I thought of it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Charlie.  
  
"What about a walk-athon?" asked the Mayor.  
  
"Who would want to volenteer to walk 100 miles?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Uh, jog-athoun?" asked the Mayor.  
  
"Same thing, sir," said Charlie, "What about a telethon?"  
  
"Well, that cost money," said the Mayor.  
  
"What about a beauty contest?" asked Charlie.  
  
"No," said the Mayor, "I'd just beat the poor saps."  
  
"No," said Charlie, "I meant for women."  
  
"Agghh," said the Mayor, "I see. Who will judge?"  
  
"Carter, Stuart, yourself, and I," said Charlie.  
  
"And Paul?" asked the Mayor.  
  
"He'll host," said Charlie.  
  
"OK, send a memo all ladies must join this beauty contest. But wait, what's the prize?" said the Mayor.  
  
"Uh, a free date with me?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Hmmm, OK, Mike," said the Mayor.  
  
"It's Charlie, sir," said Charlie.  
  
"Whatever," said the Mayor.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the memo was sent, Caitlin walked up to Charlie.  
  
"This isn't real," she asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, all women have to proceed for raising money," said Charlie.  
  
"Not that, this crap that the prize, a whole day with you," she replied.  
  
"Yes, that's ALL true," said Charlie.  
  
"I'll make sure to lose," said Caitlin, and then she walked away.  
  
After Caitlin left, Carter and Stuart came to talk to Charlie.  
  
"I'm gay," said Carter.  
  
"And?" asked Charlie.  
  
"How am I to judge a beauty contest?" asked Carter.  
  
"Oh come on Carter, please," asked Charlie.  
  
"Oh, fine," said Carter, and he walked off.  
  
"Yes?" asked Charlie to Stuart.  
  
"Pinch me," said Stuart.  
  
"Why?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I get to judge all the hot chics?" asked Stuart.  
  
"Yea," said Charlie.  
  
"Thank you God!" said Stuart and her ran off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE DAY OF THE CONTEST  
  
  
"Welcome one and all to City Hall's one and only Beauty Contest 2001!" said Paul into his microphone, "Let's introduce the contestants."  
  
"Hi, I'm Susana, and I love swimming and jogging," said the first Contestant.  
  
"Hello, I'm Stacey and I love art!" said the second Contestant.  
  
"Good evening, I'm Caitlin and I love soccer and animals," said Caitlin(the third contestant).  
  
"Well there you have it," said Paul, "These three beautiful ladies will be competing over one of our judges Charlie."  
  
The auddiance applauded loudley.  
  
"First session, bathing suit competion," said Paul.  
  
"Our first contestant is wearing a blue and white striped one peice bathing suit," said Paul.  
  
The auddience applauded and Susana walked off the stage.  
  
"Our second contestant is wearing a purple striped bikini," Paul said.  
  
The auddience applauded as Stacey walked off the stage.  
  
"And our last contestant is wearing a one peice baby blue bathing suit that shows her bathing suit," said Paul.  
  
The auddience applauded as Caitlin walked off the stage.  
  
Then, the judges graded them.  
  
"Next, the high fashion contest," said Paul.  
  
"Our first contestant is wearing a long pink spaggetti strapped dress," said Paul.  
  
The audeince applauded as Susana walked off the stage.  
  
"Our second contestant is wearing a maroon sleevless dress that went to her knees," stated Paul.  
  
The audeince applauded as Stacey walked off the stage.  
  
"And our third contestant is wearing a navy blue sleeveless sparkling dress that goes down to her ankles," said Paul.  
  
The auddeine applauded as Caitlin walked off the stage.  
  
The judges made their desission.  
  
"And the winner is," said Paul as he opened the envelope, "Caitlin Moore."  
  
The auddeince applauded very loudly.  
  
Charlie came on the stage and kissed Caitlin....and Caitlin kissed back.  
  
"Charlie," said Caitlin, "I love you.  
  
"I love you too, Caitlin," said Charlie.  
  
And they kissed passionately. And they were happy that they finally told each other that they loved each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Liked it?? Hate it?? Review it!!  
  
  
Mist :P 


End file.
